


Альтернативные варианты

by aciddaisy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Heist, Space Pirates, a lot of weird alien races, symbiotic spores
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Ещё сравнительно юный Йонду, едва начавший подниматься в рядах Опустошителей сильно облажался, но был спасён фракцией Алеты Огорд. Однако чтобы заслужить жизнь и свободу после этого спасения, ему придётся показать всё, на что он способен. И как бы он ни рисовал это в своих мечтах - нет, не в постели.
Relationships: Martinex T'Naga & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta/Original Female Character(s)





	Альтернативные варианты

1.

Сначала появляется ритмичный звук, похожий на высокий свист с примесью скрежета и треска, словно две массивные металлические детали скребут друг о друга, образуя глубокие царапины. Звук врезается в череп, заглушая все возможные мысли и ощущения, как будто ничего кроме него не существует. И вдруг, словно кто-то сорвал тяжёлое покрывало, отделяющее его от мира — Йонду всплывает на поверхность восприятия и начинает приходить в себя. Звук, сотрясавший всё его существование ещё мгновение назад, умещается в динамик на приборной панели и оказывается обычным сигналом тревоги. Понять, что происходит (и что привело к такой ситуации) было тяжело ещё и от запотевшей от дыхания маски, не очень-то аккуратно натянутой ему на лицо. Один из ремешков очень неприятно зажал складку кожи, а лысина отчаянно требовала укрыть её хоть чем-то, чтобы спасти от обжигающего холода. 

Холод! Дыхательная маска! Йонду безуспешно попытался выругаться, и чуть более успешно — пошевелиться. 

— О, ты пришёл в себя, — произнесло мутное пятно по ту сторону маски, поблескивая вспышками света, преломленного в гранях поликристаллического лица.

— Мартинекс, какого х...

— Такого, что ты всё просрал, маньяк ты ненормальный!

Дверь в сознании наконец-то открылась, и Йонду вспомнил разведывательный вылет категории «тихо посмотрели и свалили»: как он увидел возможность и ухватился за неё, и последовавший далее эпичный бой одного задрипанного двухместного челнока против элитного отряда службы безопасности. 

— Хех, а неплохо мы всех уделали! — Йонду довольно усмехнулся, поднялся и начал шарить по кораблю в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы натянуть на открытые участки кожи и спастись от жуткого холода.

— Ну конечно, разрушать ты мастер! — скептично фыркнул Мартинекс. — Только вот наш корабль тоже неплохо уделали. Радуйся, что я хорошо переношу вакуум. Я кое-как заткнул щели, реанимировал оборудование...

— А печку включить можно? 

— Конечно, если ты хочешь дышать пять минут вместо пары часов. 

Йонду раздражённо хмыкнул, поправил маску, чтобы ремень не жал на кожу, а пар от выдоха не проникал к окулярам, зажмурился, чтобы отодвинуть и протереть от конденсата стёкла, вернул их на место и наконец-то смог добыть что-то среднее между пледом и ковром, чтобы укутаться. Пледоковёр задубел и нихрена не грел.

— Ладно, насколько мы в жопе? — спросил Йонду таким тоном, как будто оказаться в жопе и было его планом.

— Двигатели сдохли. Совсем. Воздуха у тебя на два часа. Минимальной атмосферы для работы оборудования и моей жизни максимум на 40. Можем пожертвовать половиной этого времени, чтобы толкнуться маневровыми до ближайшей точки прыжка, есть даже две на выбор, но это бесполезно, если нас там никто не подберёт.

— Связь тоже всё?

— Работает, но я бы... — Мартинекс ударил Йонду по руке, которую тот протянул к коммуникационной панели, — не советовал! Мне стоило большого труда провести нас самым запутанным маршрутом, когда ты отрубился. Они знают наш номер, любой открытый вызов засекут. И я бы не хотел встретиться с теми, кто может ответить на сигнал бедствия в этом секторе. Так что да, мы в очень глубокой жопе.

На лице Йонду промелькнула тень сожаления, но долго не продержалась, сменившись хитрым прищуром:

— А если шифрованный сигнал по закрытому каналу?

— Ха, было бы круто! Но у нас нет ключей шифрования и алгоритмов для выхода на канал. В этой посудине даже современного телефона нет. 

«Зато такая посудина, болтающаяся в грязном порту, не обращает на себя внимание и не вызывает подозрений, что идеально для разведки», — хотел добавить Мартинекс, но не стал. Похоже, его напарнику такие тонкости были не интересны.

Йонду эта информация ничуть не огорчила: хитрый прищур дополнился самодовольной улыбкой, он достал из-за пазухи и положил на панель овальную пластину в защитном чехле. 

— Ты же типа крутой механик, да, Марти? Сможешь это присобачить к нашим коммуникаторам? 

— Но это же...

— Ага.

— Ты...

— Спёр у Стакара, было несложно.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как нас за это покарают?!

— Не особо, но мы хотя бы доживём до этого. 

Мартинекс неодобрительно покачал головой, но взял пластину и потянулся за ящиком с инструментами.

Капитанская ключ-карта — не просто технология дальней связи, которую нельзя отследить и перехватить, но и знак особой привилегии. Между бандами опустошителей бывают самые разные отношения, и не всегда тёплые, но один капитан всегда ответит на вызов другого. Вроде бы это даже есть в кодексе. Чего нет в кодексе, так это правил относительно использования карты другими, потому что никому такое не приходило в голову. До этого дня.

— И... готово! — Мартинекс замкнул последний контакт, переключил панель в упрощённый режим максимальной совместимости и пару раз стукнул по мигающему монитору. Монитор пошёл полосами, мигнул ещё раз и высветил список абонентов. — А теперь самое сложное. Кому будем звонить? 

— Кому-нибудь, у кого тёрки со Стакаром. Будем надеяться, нас пощадят просто чтобы позлить его.

— Посмотрите-ка, первая разумная мысль! — Мартинекс стал листать список. — Я не всех тут знаю. То есть почти никого... Вот это, — он выбрал строчку «Алета Огорд» — рискованно, но может прокатить.

— О, эт чё, егойная... 

— Захлопнись! И не открывай рта, пока я не скажу. С ней шутки плохи. Кивни, если усёк, — в голосе Мартинекса прозвучала такая холодная серьёзность, что Йонду даже не подумал препираться и кивнул. 

Мартинекс положил обе руки на приборную панель, закрыл глаза и беззвучно пошевелил губами, проговаривая разные варианты. И, наконец, решился нажать кнопку вызова. Ответа ждали почти две минуты, пока из динамика сквозь помехи не послышался недружелюбный и грубоватый женский голос:

— Здорово, Стакар, чего тебе? Почему нет картинки.

— Стакара здесь нет, это Мартинекс и Йонду из его команды, мы терпим бедс...

— Почему вы используете капитанскую карту?! — даже через хрип едва работающего динамика голос женщины прозвучал настолько угрожающе, что терпящие бедствие почти что могли ощущать приставленные к их шеям ножи.

— Карта... — Мартинекс на мгновение потерял решительный настрой, но тут же собрался и вошёл в образ нагловатого самоуверенного переговорщика: — Да, у нас не должно быть этой карты. Стакар в полном порядке и не знает об этом.

— Вы её украли.

— Возможно. Однако сейчас важнее то, что мы просим о помощи в критической ситуации. 

— Думаю, вы сами попали в эту ситуацию. Сами и разбирайтесь.

— Прошу, выслушайте, леди Алета! Понимаю, Вы не обязаны, но всё же...

— Просто за то, что назвал меня леди, уделю тебе ещё минуту.

— Что же, высылаю Вам наши координаты. Ваше право выслать дрон и проверить, что это не засада. Ваше право разнести нас из орудий и выловить карту из обломков — мы всё равно скоро откинемся на этой дохлой посудине. Или Вы можете подобрать нас и дать себе время придумать, как разобраться с нами повеселее. 

— Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

— Мартинекс. 

— Я помню тебя, человек-брюлик. И вижу, вы двое действительно забрались в самый анальный сектор галактики. Ладно, ждите. Вас подберут. Моим девочкам хоть будет с чем поиграться.

Из динамика послышался щелчок и связь прервалась. Мартинекс расслабленно развалился на стуле, хоть и было видно, как у него трясутся руки.

— Это же та самая банда из одних баб? — спросил Йонду, глуповато улыбаясь.

— Могу гарантировать, что ничего из того, что ты себе сейчас представляешь, даже близко не стояло с реальностью.

Йонду заулыбался только шире и глупее.

Какой бы огромной ни была (известная на данный момент) населённая разумной жизнью часть галактики, каким бы головокружительным ни было разнообразие видов, всё же неким непостижимым образом гуманоидное строение и двуполая система размножения подавляюще преобладали над всеми остальными вариантами. Древние империи могли сколько угодно гордиться очередной тысячелетней годовщиной свободы от варварских предрассудков, и всё равно на всех картах на первом месте в классификации территории стоял цветовой индикатор, обозначающий зону исторического патриархата или исторического матриархата. Пока высшая знать в сияющих дворцах доводила до абсурда игнорирование очевидной биологии, очевидная биология при поддержке тысячелетних традиций брала своё сполна в плохо развитых колониях, в кварталах красных фонарей и на незаконных астероидных базах. Поэтому чем ближе к дну цивилизации были гордые покорители межзвёздного пространства, тем меньше им хотелось заходить в «чужую» зону: ну его в жопу, иметь дело не просто с другими законами, а с совершенно другим менталитетом! 

Полностью женская банда опустошителей в зоне матриархата никого бы не удивила. Даже, быть может, это стало бы первым шагом к распространению влияния опустошителей на всю известную территорию. Но Алета промышляла здесь, на патриархальных просторах, и под своим крылом она собрала самых непримиримых женщин, чья энергия и своеволие не нашли места ни в трущобах, ни во дворцах. 

Во внутренних доках грузовой шаттл встречала сама Алета с небольшой свитой. Закованных в кандалы пленников выволокли две здоровенные бабищи и поставили перед капитаншей, ещё одна девушка протянула Алете карту Стакара. Алета кивком поблагодарила. 

— Что прикажете делать с ними, капитан? 

Алета хмуро посмотрела на пленников, потом на ближайший шлюз, потом снова вперила взгляд в пленников. Мысль о холоде открытого космоса заставила Йонду почувствовать, что он всё ещё не отогрелся как следует. Огромных усилий стоило сдержать судорогу. Он, не открывая рта, провёл языком по зубам, готовясь в любой момент свистнуть и призвать стрелу из мешка, в который свалили всех их вещи, изъятые после весьма бесцеремонного обыска. От немедленных действий сдерживал только звучащий в памяти голос Мартинекса, очень убедительно обещающего выбить ему зубы гораздо быстрее, чем он сможет начать потасовку без веской причины. 

Наконец, после короткой, но очень напряжённой паузы, Алета немного прищурила глаза и кивнула стражницам — те сильнее сжали хватку и угрожающе придвинулись. Йонду дёрнулся и резко взглянул на Мартинекса, уже набирая воздух в лёгкие. Мартинекс изо всех сил изображал невозмутимость, но всё равно рефлекторно напрягся и упёрся в пол. И тут Алета сложилась пополам, разразившись хрипловатым хохотом. Окружающие девушки тоже хрюкнули и отрывисто захихикали, бабищи отпустили пленников и начали расстёгивать оковы, очень даже мило улыбаясь. 

— Ох, видели бы вы свои лица! — Алета похлопала Мартинекса по плечу, вытирая выступившие слёзы. Потом указала на Йонду: — А кто этот поц, Марти? Он мне кажется знакомым.

— Его вырвали у Крии во время мясорубки на пятом рубеже.

— Парень со стрелой?

— Парень со стрелой.

Алета с довольной улыбкой посмотрела на Йонду:

— Ты там был очень крут. Рада, что ты теперь за наших, — его она тоже похлопала по плечу. — На самом деле вы, ребята, просто подарок. Теперь, когда Стакар снова начнёт задирать нос, я смогу его этим носом макнуть в дерьмо. Позволить салаге увести карту — вот дятел! — и, немного подумав, добавила: — Знаете что, будете здесь почётными гостями. После соблюдения всех традиций конечно.

Многие «традиции» фактически были вольными интерпретациями армейских протоколов: набор действий в стандартных ситуациях. Подобных непрошенных гостей полагалось обыскать и избавить ото всех подозрительных предметов, потом подробно расспросить о происшедшем — это уже сделали по пути к базе. А потом их запирали где-нибудь в относительном комфорте, чтобы хозяева могли по необходимости провести расследования и совещания, а заодно понаблюдать, что будут делать гости, оставшись одни. 

Йонду и Мартинекс коротко переглянулись и синхронно салютовали.

— Ле, Кио, оставляю их на ваше попечение. И разнесите весть: сегодня мы гуляем! 

Окружавшие Алету девушки отсалютовали, и капитан пошла прочь. 

Ле была тощей и длинной, почти на голову выше обоих мужчин, полностью заключена в скафандр, не говорила ни слова, зато тонкими пальцами бегала по кнопкам панелей управления со скоростью и проворностью насекомого. Кио выглядела как обычная крестьянка из провинциальных сельскохозяйственных колоний Ксандара, однако её мастерство в управлении шаттлом быстро заставило забыть все стереотипные образы.

Всё здесь выглядело знакомо, что не удивительно: опустошители строили корабли по одним и тем же принципам, брали детали и материалы в одних и тех же местах, даже одевались очень похоже, разве что лидирующие банды выбирали свои цвета. Здесь, например, в ходу был зелёный. 

Однако было что-то, что напрягало Йонду. Он не мог понять, что. Не лохматые волосы девушек, не тёмные круги под глазами то ли от нездорового образа жизни, то ли от размазанного макияжа. И даже не то, что в некоторых принадлежность к женскому полу мог определить только очень опытный и зоркий глаз. Напрягали взгляды, какие-то не очень понятные ухмылки, и вообще странное малоприятное оживление вокруг. Ничего общего с обычным кокетливым оживлением среди девушек какого-нибудь ночного квартала при появлении парочки бравых опустошителей. 

Вдруг, из прохода в соседний отсек выскользнула особа, приладившивая к лодыжкам пару небольших маневровых двигателей, заставляющих её парить невысоко над полом, сделала оборот на 270 градусов, молниеносно рванулась к почётным гостям, едва успела притормозить перед ними и обогнуть по лихой дуге, завершившейся гасящим инерцию оборотом на 360, а потом унеслась дальше по коридору. Всё это случилось в мгновение ока, Йонду едва успел уцепить взглядом серебристо-голубую кожу и шикарную грудь, на добром слове держащуюся в пределах расстёгнутого до талии комбинезона, как вдруг почувствовал обжигающий шлепок по заду, звук которого разнёсся небольшим эхо и был сопровождён присвистыванием и улюлюканьем звонких голосов. Он напрягся и резко обернулся, но Мартинекс положил ему на плечо руку и тихо сказал:

— Ой, да ты вспомни, что происходит если кто у нас приводит бабу на корабль. 

Не сказать, чтобы это сильно успокоило. Зато успокоила Кио, которая указала на вход в довольно просторную комнату:

— Ваша гостевая. Тут есть отхожая и типа душ, немного жратвы. Пока вас запрём, но эт ненадолго. 

Прежде чем Кио захлопнула дверь, Йонду успел услышать как кто-то спросил её: «Чё за клагхо?» — к последнему слову универсальный переводчик не выдал однозначного понятия, только ряд отдалённых ассоциаций, включающих в себя разновидность деревьев, деталь простейшего механизма и мужской половой орган. 

Взаперти их продержали действительно недолго, но достаточно, чтобы согреться и перекусить. Мартинекс успел скинуть форму и поместить её в очиститель, временно переодевшись в тряпку неопределённой формы, а так же тщательно отполировать все грани на голове до блеска. Обустроенная по образцу лучших отелей галактики ванная комната манила, но Йонду волевым решением отказался ей пользоваться, не желая развлекать дежурных наблюдающих. Он всё ещё с болезненной ревностью держался за совсем недавно обретённую возможность иметь личное пространство.

В открывшиеся двери вошла Алета в сопровождении Ле и Кио. Капитанша сама вручила Йонду его стрелу со словами:

— Возвращаю тебе твоё оружие в знак доброй воли и доверия. Но если ты решишь не оправдать это доверие, то предупреждений не будет. 

Йонду принял стрелу, положил её в кобуру на бедре, отсалютовал, и в дополнение к этому коротко кивнул, почтенно, чуть дольше положенного задержав голову в нижнем положении. 

— Все уже собираются в главном зале, — продолжила Алета. — Вам нужно время, чтобы подготовиться?

— Нет-нет, мы идём! — чуть не перебил её Мартинекс, натягивая свой уже чистый костюм, не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды девушек. 

Их ввели в большое помещение, беспорядочно уставленное столиками самых разных форм, окружёнными не менее разнообразными диванами и пуфами. С потолка свисали десятки непохожих друг на друга светильников: тусклых, но в сумме создающих весьма впечатляющее буйство цвета, света и форм. Народу здесь было уже много. Алета выступила чуть вперёд и негромко прокашлялась. Разговоры тут же стихли. Капитан объявила громко и торжественно:

— Я знаю, мы уже давно дрейфуем в ожидании хорошей заварушки. Все устали перебиваться мелкими халтурками и тухнуь от скуки корабельной рутины. Мы все заслужили хорошенько оторваться и встряхнуться, поэтому сегодня я разрешаю бросить все дела, включаю печку и выкатываю пару бочек отменного бухла из личных запасов! 

Толпа взорвалась радостными возгласами, но мгновенно утихла, стоило Алете лишь слегка приподнять руку. Она продолжила:

— Развлекайтесь, насколько вам позволяет совесть. Если она у вас есть. Но! Как только вы проспитесь и сможете снова произносить связные фразы, от каждой из вас я хочу услышать предложение, а лучше план, как нам выбраться из этого болота и поднять бабла. Всем понятно?!

— Да, капитан! — разнеслось вразнобой со всех сторон.

— А теперь я представлю наших почётных гостей, юных ребят из великой и несравненной, — эти слова она произнесла с сарказмом, пронзающим время и пространство, — банды Стакара! Йонду и Мартинекс! — она сделала шаг назад, и в этот же момент Ле и Кио вытолкнули гостей вперёд. — Обращайтесь с ними хорошо, они оказали нам отличную услугу!

Девушки в зале разразились овациями, присвистываниями и воплями восторга. Алета удалилась, мужчин тут же втянули в толпу и усадили на диваны. 

С противоположного входа как раз появились недавние бабищи, каждая с металлической бочкой внушительного размера в руках. Кто-то включил музыку, многие схватили стаканы и устремились к точке разлива. В зале было очень тепло, и многие присутствующие сменили униформу на наряды менее практичные, зато гораздо лучше раскрывающие индивидуальность и внешние качества каждой. Многие кроме этого привели в порядок причёски и макияж, и теперь это гораздо больше походило на то, что представлял себе Йонду, когда понял, что направляется на корабль единственной на 100% женской банды. Он разглядывал окужающих с интересом, и наконец-то понял, что его так беспокоило: здесь не было тех, кто выглядел средненько. Красотки были почти идеальны: никаких бандитских татуировок и грубого пирсинга, если кибер-импланты и есть, то незаметные, или дорогие и изящные настолько, что скорей сойдут за украшение. Ни одного заметного шрама на видных частях тела. Зоркий внимательный взгляд конечно замечал следы недавних операций и дорогостоящего восстановления тканей, но даже это при желании можно легко скрыть макияжем. Однако те, которые изначально были далеки от понятий о красоте, выглядели очень и очень привычно: шрамы и татуировки — в том числе на лице — как знаки боевой доблести и особой дерзости. Импланты — грубые, самые выгодные в соотношении «функциональность — цена». У некоторых можно было даже заметить новомодные острые и металлические коронки на зубах, а праздничные наряды больше ассоциировались со стереотипными образами палачей и древних хищников. 

К Йонду подсела девушка с пурпурной кожей и сунула ему в руку квадратный стакан с прозрачной жидкостью.

— Ты который? — спросила она.

— Йонду, — он посмотрел на стакан с некоторым недоверием.

— Выпей, Йонду, — она выпила немного, зажмурилась, с кряхтением выдохнула. Йонду повторил это с удивительной точностью вопреки своему желанию продемонстрировать стойкость. Пойло было отменным и очень крепким. Чуть менее звонким, но всё ещё кокетливым голосом девушка спросила: — Что, Йонду, нравится тебе тут? Давай я тебя со всеми познакомлю!

Благодаря такому активному проводнику, через пару минут вокруг него уже собралось с десяток человек, завязался оживлённый разговор, перебиваемый тостами и предложениями попробовать фирменное пойло в сочетании с другими напитками. Мартинексу, похоже, проводник не требовался: он как-то раз уже пересекался с бандой Алеты и многие здесь его уже знали.

Вечеринка набрала обороты: в центре зала убрали столы и несколько дам отплясывали с разными степенями грациозности, в углу прикладывали компрессы двум подравшимся, одна из бабищ исполнила трюк «мгновенное исчезновение цилиндра пойла» и теперь крепко спала на полу напротив разливочной, а миниатюрная серокожая особа использовала её в роли кресла. Но большинство народу сгрудилось вокруг того места, где на одном диване Йонду упоительно рассказывал байки, а на противоположном — Мартинекс бурно спорил с местными близняшками-механиками о невероятно заумной научной теории. 

Йонду конечно немного расстроился, когда понял, что все эти наряды и украшения — не для них с Марти, а просто ещё один атрибут праздничной атмосферы, как музыка, алкоголь и температура в помещении чуть более высокая, чем принято поддерживать на передвижной космической базе. Но это особо не помешало ему чувствовать себя королём вечеринки. Он не обращал особенного внимания на то, что в комментариях и вопросах к его байкам нередко проскальзывает сарказм, и что его воспринимают скорей как развлечение, нежели объект интереса и восхищения. Зато ни один уголок окружающей обстановки не остался без внимания глаз, привыкших подмечать любые мелочи, способные сыграть против него в боевой ситуации. Он продолжал снова и снова задерживать взгляд на молчаливой особе, которая предпочитала сидеть поодаль и наблюдать за вечеринкой со стороны, вставая с места только чтобы пополнить стакан алкоголем, в который подмешивала с десяток добавок из разнокалиберных бутылей с барной полки. Йонду не мог понять, была ли экзотическая внешность результатом модификаций, или обычной для её расы, потому что раньше таких не встречал.

Одна из собеседниц Йонду встала и пошла за добавкой, и на её месте мгновенно, словно телепортировалась, оказалась эта самая особа. Она наклонилась к Йонду очень близко, чтобы не приходилось перекрикивать шум:

— Ты весь вечер пялишься, это раздражает, — она коснулась его руки и уставилась немигающими фасеточными глазами насекомого. Матово-чёрные, они контрастировали с кожей, верхний слой которой был толстым и прозрачным, но ритмично разукрашивался сеточкой голубовато-фиолетовых сосудов, а нижний был серо-перламутровым и отражал окружающий свет, отчего казался то желтоватым, то зеленоватым, то синим. В целом её можно было назвать скорей привлекательной, но Йонду почувствовал сильный дискомфорт и брезгливо отдёрнул руку.

— Я всё пытаюсь понять, кто ты. Я много рас видел, но таких — никогда.

— Конечно не видел. Вряд ли даже слышал. Имя Зараза, мы единство Правды и Красных спор, — она отпила из своего стакана и потянулась к столу за закуской.

— Ага, конечно, а все на этом корабле — твои зомби-рабы, — Йонду максимально скептически хмыкнул, но увидел выражение лица собеседницы и несколько потерял уверенность: — Серьёзно думаешь, что я верю в Красные споры? Это же глупая страшилка, чтобы пугать детей, и бойцов заставлять стрелять по своим, типа они заражены. 

Зараза торжествующе улыбнулась, дёрнулась парой коротких судорог и выдохнула маленькое красноватое облачко. Йонду вскочил, словно ему в зад воткнули иглу, и автоматически собрал губы и язык в нужное положение, но вместо свиста получилось только шипение, так что стрела даже не активировалась. Он судорожно задержал дыхание, постарался изобразить на лице ярость вместо искреннего ужаса, и выхватил из кобуры стрелу, готовясь использовать её в роли колющего оружия. 

Зараза изумлённо подняла брови и втянула обратно всё красное облачко без остатка.

— Дыши свободно, парень. Мы не угроза. 

Йонду выдохнул. Самообладание вернулось, а вместе с ним и мерзкое ощущение позора. Окружающие улыбались и посмеивались, но без издёвки: кто-то одобряюще улюлюкал, а некоторые отрывисто похлопали. Мартинекс крикнул со своего места:

— Поздравляю, ты официально посвящён! — и чуть тише добавил: — Не знал, что ты боишься Красных спор.

Йонду хотел что-то возразить, но услышал откуда-то сзади мурлыкающий голос: «О, это так мило!» — и, успокоившись, улыбнулся.

— Так эти сказки всё враньё? — он стал садиться обратно на диван и попытался продолжать разговор непринуждённо, хотя всё ещё был растерян и озадачен.

— Ну, мы не превращаем людей в зомби. Из-за этих страшилок наш вид оказался вне закона и нас уничтожали, как чуму. Так что я имею право немного повеселиться, — Зараза отпила из своего стакана. 

— Их даже не считали за разумную форму жизни! — вставил Мартинекс.

— Но... Ты вроде очень разумная, — недоумевал Йонду.

— Расскажи ему, пусть у него мозг взорвётся! — Мартинекс был заметно пьян, хоть всё ещё было сложно понять, как может выпивка сочетаться с его физиологией живого кристалла.

— Мы уникум. Случайная мутация, модификация, хрен знает. Ну вот смотри, большинство разумных форм жизни в Галактике развиваются в гуманоидную форму. Все начинают по-разному, все от разных предков идут и разными путями. У таких как вы всё просто: мальчик, девочка — хоба! — готов новенький. У нас сложнее, — она отпила ещё и подождала, пока отопьют Йонду и Мартинекс, нетрезвый энтузиазм последнего её явно вдохновлял. — У нас есть стадия спор, с низшей формой сознания, как у растений или одноклеточных... Но у спор есть низшее телепатическое поле, чтобы внушить носителю задачу искать условия, подходящие для следующей стадии.

Йонду кивал и изображал заинтересованность, хотя большая часть его внимания приходилась на попытки уловить мелькающие между лентами ткани изгибы тела. Зараза продолжала лекцию:

— Понимаешь, на родной планете наши споры совместимы со всеми видами. Идеальная гармония. Потрясающий спектр межвидового симбиоза...

— Звучит очень грязно, — заметил Йонду и пошевелил бровями. 

— Ох, — разочарованно вздохнула Зараза и обратилась к Мартинексу: — подари этому дебилу книжку по ксенобиологии, — и, вздохнув, продолжила чуть менее пафосно, — короче, всё в нашем родном мире было хорошо. А потом кто-то унёс споровый кокон в космос. И кто-то вдохнул споры. Телепатическое поле заставляло представителей других рас искать то, что они не могли понять, доводило до помешательства и сводило с ума. Но некоторые находили дорогу домой и вроде приносили какие-то мутации потомству. А наши лидеры решили, что это шанс поработить Вселенную и разослали коконы повсюду... — она замолчала, не зная, как продолжить историю.

— И вас всех уничтожили, превратив в истории, чтобы пугать непослушных рабов, — с неожиданным для него самого участием предложил окончание истории Йонду.

— Ага! Так что теперь ты видел что-то ещё более редкое, чем твоя стрела! — она вновь оживилась и бесцеремонно потянулась к кобуре на его бедре. — А ты правда можешь посмотреть на цель, и потом попасть в неё даже с завязанными глазами?

Йонду неприлично самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Алета проводила праздничный вечер в отдалении от большого зала в более уединённом помещении в компании нескольких самых близких боевых подруг. Её вполне удовлетворяло успешное поднятие боевого духа команды и неспешные разговоры о делах. Но когда доносящийся через закрытую дверь ровный шум пьянки сменился нарастающим громогласным скандированием «Да-вай! Да-вай! Да-вай!», ей пришлось сорваться с места. В худшем случае придётся снова вбивать в эти головы понятие о границах допустимого веселья, в лучшем её ждёт отличное зрелище. 

Войдя в зал и растолкав толпу, собравшуюся плотным кольцом, она вышла в первый ряд и довольно улыбнулась: зрелище было и правда отличное. Новенькая из стрелкового класса стояла ближе к одной стороне кольца, Йонду с завязанными глазами — почти вплотную к другой, и сложенными в забавную гримасу губами производил удивительно мелодичный свист. Где-то на середине дистанции между действующими лицами этого шоу по воздуху плыла стрела, оставляя за собой шлейф красного света и плавно огибая ряд торшеров, судя по всему специально поставленных в роли преграды. Когда у него кончался воздух, он резко присвистывал, и стрела, кувыркнувшись, повисала на месте на очень короткий миг, требовавшийся Йонду для вдоха. Чем ближе стрела подплывала к девушке, тем неувереннее становилось скандирование, а когда наконечник оказался в нескольких сантиметрах у её шеи, публика совсем замолкла: все разом задержали дыхание. Алете кто-то шепнул на ухо: «Всё в порядке, она сама вызвалась и готова рискнуть». Этого было достаточно, чтобы успокоить капитана. От собственной тупости тут защищали только тех, кто доказал свою незаменимость. 

Кончик стрелы тем временем вошёл ровно в кольцо на язычке молнии комбинезона, застёгнутого до самого верха, стрела чуть наклонилась, чтобы кольцо не соскользнуло, и, под изящную перемену тона свиста, начала двигаться вниз, увлекая за собой язычок и обнажая блестящую от пота кожу. Когда молния была расстёгнута уже ниже пупка, и до конца оставалась незначительная пара сантиметров, Йонду громко присвистнул, и стрела с невероятной скоростью метнулась обратно к нему, перевернулась несколько раз в воздухе и сама скользнула в кобуру. В абсолютной тишине девушка прошептала: «Я кончила!» — и публика взорвалась оглушительными овациями. 

Алета наблюдала, как Йонду срывает повязку и выкрикивает что-то очень горделивое, как Мартинекс кричит на ухо Заразе: «Я же говорил!», как толпа окружает смелую новенькую... и вдруг почувствовала золотистый свет.

Зал заполнил шум возбуждённых голосов женщин, пытающихся перекричать друг друга. Многие пытались протолкнуться поближе к звезде вечера и озвучить очередной вопрос или вызов. За годы служения крии у Йонду было много фантазий о радостях, которые он никогда не испытает, но такого он представить не мог. Он чувствовал себя центром вселенной, королём космоса и телезвездой одновременно. Ещё он чувствовал, что модные форменные штаны всё-таки слишком узкие. 

Но вдруг что-то произошло: разговоры стали быстро замолкать, сменяясь шиканьем и вздохами. Сначала Йонду подумал, что изменение статуса кво в его штанах стало слишком очевидно для окружающих, но в следующий же момент понял, в чём дело.

Команда расступилась вокруг своего капитана: арки на плечах Алеты (такие же, как у Стакара!) ярко светились, и свет этот распространялся вокруг, плавно образуя форму не то крыльев, не то паруса. Свет кружился над её головой и как будто стекал, сгущаясь у глаз. Йонду был уверен, что это какой-то голографический эффект, но это был чертовски крутой голографический эффект, потому что зрелище это хотелось описать только одним словом: магия. 

— Это... — обратился он к Мартинексу, но не смог даже придать слову вопросительную интонацию.

— Похоже, это Тот-Кто-Знает, — восхищённо прошептал Марти. — Слушай! — сказал он и приложил палец к губам.

Алета мягко улыбнулась и довольно странным голосом произнесла:

— Это уникальное стечение обстоятельств пробудило Того-Кто-Знает, и теперь у нас есть цель и план. Но времени мало, и мне нужны все. Лидеров инженерного я вызываю к себе прямо сейчас, у остальных есть два часа, чтобы прийти в себя. Вас, — она повернулась к гостям мужского пола, — это тоже касается.

Она обвела взглядом толпу, сделала несколько шагов вперёд и, разведя руки в стороны, произнесла торжествующе:

— Мы ограбим Курьера! — световые фигуры растворились в воздухе, она развернулась и молча пошла прочь. 

Команда начала перешёптываться, всё громче и громче, и когда капитан скрылась за поворотом коридора, начали бурно обсуждать услышанное в полный голос. Человек десять отставили напитки и быстро ушли в том же направлении.

— Я думал, что Тот-Кто-Знает — это фишка нашего капитана, — сказал Йонду, с недовольной гримасой поправляя давящий на промежность шов. 

— О-о-о! — с широкой улыбкой протянул Мартинекс. — Так и было. Но, похоже, Алета её забрала. А это значит, что если мы всё правильно разыграем, капитан Стакар не сможет нас наказать за твои проёбы, потому что он вряд ли захочет, чтобы все узнали об этом.

— Я всё равно ни хрена не понял. Я думал, это просто такие понты, вроде он так крут, что всё знает, а это оказывается какая-то светящаяся приблуда. 

— Слушай, тебе реально стоит перестать разбивать всем подряд лица и разносить всё подряд стрелой и начать иногда слушать и думать. Ты вообще в курсе, что они женаты?

— Капитан Стакар и Алета? Ну... да.

— А ты в курсе, что их поженил древний суперкомпьютер, которому на родине Алеты поклоняются как божеству и называют «Звёздным Ястребом»? — недоумение на лице Йонду было весьма ярким ответом. Мартинекс продолжил: — Ага! И он подарил им свою силу. Точной информации очень мало, но я так понимаю, Ястреб постоянно мониторит всю доступную хозяину информацию и может выдавать решение невероятно сложных задач. Говорят, они раньше делили эту силу, но потом посрались... 

— То есть суперкомпьютер только что придумал, как ограбить этого... Курьера?

— И рассказал Алете.

2.

Курьер тоже оказался легендарной личностью. Его имя что-то значило только для самых искушённых авантюристов, но даже среди таковых мало кто верил, что он правда существует. Мистическое существо на корабле-призраке с оборонительным арсеналом передового флота Ксандара, путешествующее по галактике в поисках уникальных артефактов, чтобы заплатить за них любую смехотворно завышенную цену, а потом отвезти ещё более таинственному покупателю. Короче говоря — мужик на волшебном корабле, набитом под завязку дорогущими штуками и горами юнитов. 

«Он правда существует, — объясняла Алета. — Его корабль — технологическое чудо в плане маскировки и боевой мощи. Даже если кому-то удавалось обнаружить его местоположение, то взять штурмом — без единого шанса. Говорят, у него есть технология для открытия врат в любой заданной точке, то есть фактически он может телепортироваться прямо на корабль, без шаттлов и прочего. И всё же, если вам есть что предложить — он обязательно появится. А нам есть, что предложить».

— Ещё раз, кто ты на самом деле? — Йонду очень не нравилась идея пусть ненадолго и ради ловушки, но всё же расставаться со стрелой, и он пытался отвлечься от этой мысли.

— Мы единство красных спор, — проговорила Зараза и хитро добавила: — и одной жрицы Правды, семнадцатой в северной линии века трёх звёзд и полулуны. 

— И вам нормально?

— Нам... нормально, — немного с грустью ответила она. — Не волнуйся. Это будет очень весело. Если ты, конечно, не солгал о своих способностях, — она резко шагнула вперёд, повернулась и схватила Йонду руками за лицо: — Нельзя лгать жрице Правды! — произнесла она театральным тоном и отпустила его. Йонду от этого стало очень не по себе, хоть он и начал привыкать к манерам этой странной леди. 

Банда опустошителей, предлагающая яка-стрелу, вызывала бы слишком мало доверия, чтобы привлечь внимание Курьера. А вот напыщенный князь из крайне редкой кристаллической расы, ищущий оценщика для такой вещицы — не для продажи, просто чтобы хвастаться перед друзьями, — совсем другое дело. А если этому князю ещё принадлежит жрица Правды — это совсем, совсем другое дело. Такая концентрация редкостей на квадрант стоила бы любых рисков для персоны вроде Курьера.

Оставалось всего ничего: за пять стандартных дней превратить один из модулей передвижной базы Алеты в княжеское судно, а чуть ли не самый маленький шаттл набить оборудованием таким заумным, что у Мартинекса от радостного возбуждения едва не начиналась рекристаллизация. 

Вся команда работала не покладая рук. Для руководства бутафорскими работами специально прилетело несколько не состоящих официально в банде художниц. Пилоты метались по всей округе за материалами и оборудованием. Казалось, никто вообще не спал, кроме Мартинекса, Заразы и Йонду, которым было важно быть в наилучшей форме. Последнего тренировали даже круче, чем в лагерях крии: заставляли ходить каждый раз по новым коридорам, прятали стрелу в одной из комнат, а потом заставляли по памяти возвращать её тем же путём. 

В последний день перед операцией Зараза взяла его за руку, отвела в пустую комнату и закрыла за собой дверь. Насколько это лицо с жучиными глазами могло выражать эмоции, настолько она выглядела серьёзной. 

— А теперь ты узнаешь свою истинную роль в этом деле. Нашу истинную роль. Садись. Мы покажем тебе то, от чего ты можешь психануть на все деньги. Но лучше бы ты этого не делал.

Йонду сел, заинтригованный.

— Закрой глаза.

Он закрыл, и ощутил нежное прикосновение её ладоней к своим щекам. Почувствовал странное покалывание на своих ладонях, и улыбку — не свою. «Ну, привет!» — услышал он где-то в затылке, как будто переводчик выдал интерпретацию без входящей звуковой или визуальной информации. Открыл глаза — и тут же вскрикнул, отскочил, ударился головой о полку, зажмурился, опять открыл глаза и облегчённо вздохнул. 

— Что это только что... Я...

— Ты смотрел нашими глазами, — мило улыбнулась Зараза. — Ты хорошо принял тактильную информацию и речь, это очень хорошо. А потом, видимо, испугался своей физиономии, — она сморщила нос.

— Ты была у меня в голове! — враждебно бросил он.

— Или ты был в голове у нас? — она положила руки себе на колени и отклонилась на спинку стула. — Мы обладаем телепатией. И споры, и жрица. Немногие это знают. Но мы не можем читать мысли, лишь ощущения тела. Зато мы можем передавать мысли, — она запнулась, тщетно пытаясь сдержать улыбку, — и ощущения тела.

Недоверие капитулировало перед любопытством, и Йонду придвинулся обратно к ней:

— Ну, давай попробуем ещё.

И они попробовали. В этот раз было крайне увлекательно: смотреть на себя чужими глазами, чувствовать и слышать окружающий мир одновременно со своей стороны и со стороны Заразы, которая ещё и меняла «вес» его собственных ощущений и её трансляции, так что он мог вообще перестать ощущать себя. Никакая химия, упакованная в цветные пакетики, не давала таких приходов, и теперь ему вряд ли ещё когда-то захочется тех суррогатов. 

В какой-то момент, когда совсем освоился, он ощутил фразу: «А теперь, самое интересное», — и тут же у него отнялись руки, ноги, и в глазах потемнело, чтобы через мгновение изображение прояснилось очень странным образом. Это уже не была комната, где они уединились с Заразой. Уши, руки и ноги казались обложенными ватой, зато зрение работало отлично. Они шли по коридору. Взгляд опустился, выхватил внушительные габариты хозяйки глаз, которыми они сейчас смотрели. Она шла довольно уверенно, но вдруг затормозила, обернулась и посмотрела на дверь. Это была дверь в ту самую комнату, где они сейчас находились! Она неуверенно подошла, открыла дверь и вошла внутрь. Трип стал совершенно фантастическим: теперь он видел глазами этой бабы себя и Заразу. Йонду услышал предложение: «Свистни и положи стрелу ей в руку», — и тут же чётко ощутил свои лёгкие и рот. Это было интересно. Он свистнул, и увидел со стороны, как стрела выскользнула из кобуры и прочертила в воздухе красный след, чтобы остановиться прямо над протянутой рукой той, чьими глазами он смотрел. Он присвистнул, и стрела легла ей в ладонь. Услышал как будто тремя разными ушами: «Выдыхай», — но понял, что это было сказано не ему и почувствовал, как ускользает зрение и остальные ватные чувства. Мгновение темноты, дезориентация, и он открыл свои собственные глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Зараза запрокинула голову и втягивает красноватое облачко, и как их гостья стоит в дверях со стрелой в руке, в полном недоумении.

— Зараза, опять твои фокусы! — недовольно проговорила она и протянула ей стрелу, но Йонду тут же свистнул и вернул оружие себе.

— Прости, но это было нужно для завтрашнего приключения. Спасибо за помощь! 

— Ладно, удачи вам. Тебе, парниша, лучше справиться, — и гостья вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Зараза расслабилась и чуть не упала со стула.

— Помоги нам лечь, — слабым голосом сказала она. Йонду помог. — Это выматывает.

— Так ты всё-таки можешь порабощать людей? — настороженно спросил он.

— Мы едины, даже когда физически не вместе, каждая часть нас, касаясь другого тела, может войти в телепатический контакт. Мы можем транслировать желание двигаться в какую-то сторону, к какой-то цели, но это очень тяжело и только если у носителя нет цели важнее.

— И человек должен вдохнуть споры?

— Да. 

— Надо рассказать Марти, он офигеет!

— Не надо, — её голос звучал совсем тихо. — Дай нам отдохнуть часок и приходи ещё тренироваться.

Мозг у Йонду просто взрывался. Надо было срочно расслабиться. Например, пойти посмотреть на девчонок, которые в одном белье красят стены в модуле — там сейчас очень жарко, чтобы быстрее сохла краска.

3.

Час настал. Всё, что можно было успеть за это время, было сделано. Фигуры расставлены.

Задекорированный модуль плавно дрейфовал к заданной точке встречи. Гладкие изгибы корпуса сменялись изящными гранями, сверкающими в свете ближайшей звезды свежей краской и россыпью небольших зеркал — крайне бессмысленный, но очень модный на данный момент элемент отделки. Конечно, корпус этот держался на честном слове мастеров и не выдержал бы нагрузку даже стартового ускорения до нормальной ходовой скорости, но для плана это и не требовалось.

Место встречи было назначено рядом со скоплением космического мусора, который остался здесь от очень давней битвы и уже лет сто кружился в водовороте слабой гравитационной аномалии. Но несколько обломков появились тут лишь час назад и на самом деле были замаскированным шаттлом для Йонду и десятком беспилотных капсул поддержки. 

Передвижная база Алеты была на обратной стороне ближайшей точки прыжка: насколько известно, случись что — спасти ситуацию не сможет и половина флота опустошителей. Во всех остальных случаях беспилотники помогут продержаться полтора часа до прибытия помощи.

Мартинекс и Зараза расположились в приёмном зале модуля, ожидая сеанса связи, Йонду дремал в шаттле. И тут на мониторах отобразился отчёт о едва заметном всплеске оптических искажений совсем рядом: такое легко пропустить и не обратить внимание, особенно в непосредственной близости от аномалии, но следующее оповещение, гласившее, что обнаружено мощное сканирующее излучение из неизвестного источника, не могло быть совпадением. Похоже, экраны сработали как надо и защитили от глубокого сканирования, но при этом и не были слишком сильными, чтобы вызвать подозрения, потому что вскоре на коммуникатор Мартинекса поступил вызов.

— Приветствую вас, — голос Курьера звучал мягко и уверенно. Выглядел он как самый средний чиновник с самой средней планеты.

После утомительного обмена светскими любезностями (Мартинекс повторял подсказки опытной переговорщицы, не понимая, что несёт. Все эти расшаркивания и колкости были для него сложнее теории сверхдальних прыжков), Курьер наконец-то предложил:

— Что же, замечательно. Прошу принять на борт транспортный маяк. Расположите его в приёмной, и я тут же направлюсь к Вам для личной встречи.

— Я подготовил для вас третий посадочный док, вас встретят мои слуги и сопроводят сюда, — отрепетированным манерным голосом ответил Мартинекс и отправил координаты дока и частоту посадочного помощника сообщением.

— Нет нужды. Просто получите маяк и приготовьтесь удивляться, — Курьер отправил сообщение с частотой маяка и выключил связь.

Техники легко обнаружили и притянули лучом сферу размером чуть больше кулака, просканировали её всеми возможными способами (а вдруг бомба?), но не обнаружили никаких высокоэнергетических элементов: всё говорило о том, что это довольно простое устройство для определения и передачи координат. 

— Маяк у меня. Надеюсь, ваш сюрприз будет приятным. Моя охрана всегда рада размяться, — сообщил Мартинекс, возобновив сеанс связи.

— Я рад это слышать, мне льстит ваше доверие. Попросите их положить маяк на пол и отойти от него на несколько шагов.

Мартинекс сделал вычурный жест рукой, и шесть женщин в костюмах элитной княжеской стражи выполнили распоряжение. Воздух над сферой повело, будто над жарким пламенем, и прямо из этой ряби вышел Курьер. Искорки статического электричества с треском протянулись за ним и исчезли. Невероятно! Слухи не врали — это определённо была свободная телепортация. 

Одет он был в свободную рубаху простого кроя, с разрезами на боках от бедра и до пола, через которые были видны такие же простые брюки. Обувь вообще напоминала домашние тапочки. Никаких украшений, голубовато-серые волосы собраны в длинную косу. Весь образ вызывал ассоциации не то с библиотекарем, не то с руководителем секты для престарелых богачей. Курьер быстро обвёл взглядом обстановку и с выражением удовлетворения на лице склонился в соответствующем традициям жесте приветствия и почтения. Все присутствующие мысленно выдохнули: первый этап пройден, декорации и костюмы сработали. 

Чтобы обмануть глаза человека, привыкшего иметь дело с реальными ценностями и их подделками, декораторы решили сделать ставку не на изысканные предметы из дорогих материалов, а на роскошь класса «близость с природой»: в приёмном зале было очень тепло, пар из увлажнителей стелился вдоль стен, в воздухе порхали разноцветные мелкие животные и парили люминесцирующие мини-растения, а вместо ковров пол был покрыт мягкой травой. Поддерживать такую экосистему в течение долгого космического перелёта было бы невероятно дорого, но как и бутафорской обшивке, этому саду требовалось продержаться в худшем случае полдня. 

Мартинекс сидел в мягком кресле, одетый в соответствии с традициями его расы: костюм был изготовлен из мягкой ткани и оставлял открытым только лицо и кисти рук. По идее, были также необходимы перчатки и маска, но всё-таки имело смысл дать гостю возможность рассмотреть хоть небольшую часть экзотического кристаллического тела. 

Спинка кресла расширялась и образовывала лежанку для Заразы: жрицам Правды полагалось место на возвышении за спиной хозяина. Глаза у неё были завязаны, а одежду заменяло нагромождение украшений и драгоценностей. Очень в стиле сильных мира сего: владеть рабыней и обставлять всё так, словно она здесь самая важная персона. 

— Великое удовольствие находиться в обществе таких персон, и благодарю за оказанную честь видеть ваше лицо, лорд Эм Некс, — Курьер, подойдя ближе, ещё раз поклонился.

— Я тоже польщён визитом такой легендарной личности, как вы, — ответил Мартинекс.

— Примите и мои приветствия, — таинственным голосом, как её учили с детства, сказала Зараза и взяла в руки горшок, над которым поднимался небольшой дымок. В каждом храме на её планете были свои ритуалы общения с вопрошающими, и это давало свободу интерпретации, которой она с удовольствием воспользовалась. Она наклонилась к горшку и произнесла: — Единым воздухом мы дышим, да не будет наше дыхание осквернено ложью, — глубоко вдохнула, задержала дыхание, выдохнула, передала горшок Мартинексу.

Мартинекс повторил ритуал и передал эстафету Курьеру, который с нескрываемым восторгом проделал те же действия и вернул горшок Заразе. Даже она сама не могла объяснить, как ей удаётся заставлять споры оставаться в лёгких носителя или покидать их, но главное, что почётный гость теперь был успешно инфицирован, и ещё один важный этап плана сработал.

Снова последовал обмен любезностями: вежливое предложение остаться на обед, вежливый отказ и предложение приступить к делу. 

Внесли стрелу. В контейнере с тремя типами физических и энергетических защит — всё как положено. Она висела в магнитном поле и выглядела совершенно невпечатляюще, но Курьер схватил контейнер с нескрываемым возбуждением. Щелчком языка он активировал имплант, и перед его глазами выстроились хитроумные окуляры. После недолгого изучения артефакта со всех сторон, он убрал очки и спросил:

— Надеюсь, она в рабочем состоянии? 

— Вы так говорите, словно она уже ваша. Не припомню, чтобы соглашался её продать, — Мартинекс протянул руку, и бутафорская служанка протянула ему бокал с напитком.

— Я оскверню этот воздух ложью, если скажу, что не собираюсь бороться за обладание этим предметом со всей доступной мне страстью.

— Что же, значит нам предстоит узнать, кто из нас более искушённый ценитель редкостей, — Мартинекс отхлебнул. — Да, она рабочая. Но, к сожалению, предыдущий владелец погиб, и в моём распоряжении есть только цифровая имитация звука, способная вызвать лишь беспорядочную ответную реакцию.

Где-то в своём шаттле слушающий трансляцию этой беседы Йонду скептично хрюкнул.

Мартинекс уже поднял руку, чтобы принесли проигрыватель, но Курьер его остановил жестом.

— Не стоит, у меня есть лучше, — сказал он, залез в карман рубахи, появившейся на сплошной ткани рубахи в то же мгновение, и достал небольшой свисток из того же металла, что и стрела. Прорезь на ткани тут же бесшовно соединилась. — Камертон для стартовой настройки.

Курьер подул в свисток, послышался очень нежный мелодичный звук, и стрела в контейнере активировалась, начала покачиваться и переворачиваться на месте, не смотря на магнитное поле. 

У Йонду ёкнуло сердце и похолодели руки: он не слышал этого звука уже лет пятнадцать, и на него нахлынули воспоминания, даже о существовании которых он давно забыл.

Когда звук прекратился, стрела погасла и легла на своё прежнее место. Курьер довольно улыбнулся.

— Как видите, у меня есть очень веская причина настаивать на своём предложении. И перед всевидящей душой жрицы я заявляю, что у вас нет средств, способных заставить меня расстаться с тем, что я уже имею.

— И это истинно, — вынесла вердикт Зараза.

— И что же вы предлагаете? — Мартинекс постарался вложить в эту фразу всю незаинтересованность, которая у него была. 

Курьер назвал цену. Мартинекс еле сдержал эмоции: да Йонду на эти деньги мог бы купить себе документы, амнистию и огромную виллу на приличной планете, а потом нанять финансиста, который на сдачу организовал бы бизнес, способный кормить Йонду и небольшой отряд его слуг до конца жизни. Чтобы состроить скучающее лицо, ему пришлось экстраполировать эту информацию и оценить, насколько необъятный куш их ждёт в случае успеха операции.

— Весьма щедро. Куда больше, чем заплатил я. Да только юниты всех достоинств есть и у меня, и у всех моих друзей. А такого — нет, — он кивнул охране, чтобы контейнер забрали у Курьера.

— Зато, к примеру, могу поспорить, что ни у вас, ни у ваших друзей нет юнит-пластин высшего достоинства, которые были в обращении до стабилизации галактической банковской системы.

— Спорить не придётся, действительно нет, — теперь Мартинекс мог позволить себе проявить заинтересованность, потому что планом было раскрутить Курьера на предложение поинтереснее денег. 

— К тому же, как долго вы будете вынуждены объяснять каждому своему гостю, в чём великая ценность этой потёртой невзрачной вещицы? Я могу предложить экземпляры, которые не только стоят больше, но и произведут мгновенное впечатление даже на самых неразборчивых в редкостях гостей.

— И это истинно, — донеслось с возвышения над креслом.

Начались торги. Образ князя, которого играл Мартинекс, состоял из избалованности, недалёкого ума и большого везения заполучить что-то куда более уникальное, чем он способен оценить. Поэтому он рассматривал разные варианты исключительно ради каприза и довольно скоро остановился на целом наборе весьма дорогостоящего барахла, включающего в себя и названную юнит-карту, и пару произведений искусства, и даже животное, которое должно было идеально дополнить его сад. Зараза всё это время честно исполняла обязанности, сообщая, если Курьер хоть немного лукавил, что впрочем случилось всего пару раз, и то из желания опустить незначительные детали в описаниях. 

Как только двое сошлись во мнениях, Зараза заявила, что их пылкая дискуссия её утомила, а так как она видит лишь искреннее согласие и удовлетворение в их душах, её служба здесь окончена — и удалилась в часовню.

— Встреча с вами — величайшая удача в моей жизни! — Мартинекс прикоснулся пальцами к губам, потом ко лбу — давно забытый им жест почтения к собеседнику.

— С вами приятно иметь дело, — сказал Курьер. — Я вернусь с предметами на обмен так скоро, как смогу. Не убирайте маяк, — он повернулся, пошёл прочь и шагнул обратно в невидимый портал. 

В этот момент Зараза уже мчалась через космос в крошечной капсуле-пуле, приближаясь к шаттлу Йонду. 

Дроны поймали и пристыковали капсулу, уже начавшая замерзать Зараза скользнула внутрь, одной рукой натянула на себя шлем, другой помогла Йонду снять крышку импланта на голове и пристыковать разъём. Они почти синхронно надели по наручу, которые тут же вонзили им в вены иглы, через которые по трубочкам поступал коктейль из всех необходимых веществ и стимуляторов. Зараза села сзади Йонду, обняла его, он немного отклонился, чтобы вместе с ней облокотиться на мягкую спинку. В такой позе Зараза всегда могла находиться в тактильном контакте, а Йонду было удобно дышать и свистеть. Две машины, занимающие практически весь шаттл, должны были увеличить телепатический диапазон Заразы и диапазон связи импланта Йонду со стрелой. 

Резкий прилив сил, двое упали в темноту — двое вынырнули пассажирами в теле Курьера. «Получилось!» — услышал Йонду одновременно свою мысль и эхо восторга Заразы. И тут же его одёрнуло предупреждение: «Смотри по сторонам!»

Впрочем, не смотреть было невозможно. Насколько простыми и чисто функциональными оказались коридоры, настолько ошеломляло содержимое комнат. Здесь было всё, что могли представить самые смелые фантазёры — и даже больше. И хоть внимание Йонду было сосредоточено на построении карты помещений, а Заразы — на поддержании контакта, нельзя было не заметить, что пока Курьер переходил из помещения в помещение, чтобы собрать посылку для Мартинекса, он одновременно договаривался о дюжине встреч и сделок. Нет, кто прозвал его Курьером, был очень сильно не прав. Это был, возможно, величайший торговец в галактике. 

Но когда им открылась последняя в этом обходе комната, мысли обоих пиратов замерли от детского восторга и чувства запредельной жадности. Здесь были юниты. Ящики с юнитами всех номиналов. Этих юнитов хватило бы, чтобы наполнить бассейн, хоть в этом и не было бы никакого смысла. Йонду был готов заплакать, когда увидел, что даже предложенных Мартинексу юнит-карт высшего достоинства в отдельной витрине было штук двадцать. И это при том, что каждая не только обладала внушительным номиналом, но и до сегодняшнего дня могла быть встречена только в стенах музеев.

Контейнер с добром был собран, и Курьер направился ко входу в портал с его стороны. Геометрия коридоров всё ещё была элементарная, телепатическая связь держалась стабильно, поэтому Зараза и Йонду решили потратить это время на обсуждение дальнейших действий. В плане Алеты на этом этапе значилось лаконичное «импровизация».

Проблема состояла в том, что несмотря на то, что на корабле находился всего один человек, каждое помещение хранилища было оснащено биометрическим замком и системой сигнализации. 

— Да я просто пробурю стрелой дыру в стенке, и всё высосет в космос, — предложил Йонду. 

— Высосет в космос — это хорошо, а вот бурить стену не выйдет. Тревога поднимется по-любому, а что будет потом, мы не знаем — может корабль запечатается в силовом поле, которое даже твоя стрела не пробьёт.

— Моя стрела пробьёт что угодно! 

— Даже если так — и чё? Того, что за неё выручили, едва хватит, чтобы покрыть затраты на подготовку всей операции и дать команде утешительную подачку. 

— Зато мы нагрели легендарного Курьера, круто же.

— Тогда лучше сразу разнести его корабль, если это возможно, потому что как только он поймёт, что его нагрели — он разнесёт наш.

— Это я могу! — восторженно воскликнул Йонду и почувствовал что-то вроде телепатического шлепка.

— Времени остаётся мало, а у нас всё ещё нет плана. Давай начнём с того, что брать надо юниты. Мы не хотим думать, как продавать всё это дерьмо.

— Согласен. 

— Никакого бурения стен до самого открытого космоса, это точно поднимет тревогу.

— Ну ладно...

— Ты видел раньше такие системы безопасности?

— В принципе да, простая штука. В смысле, пока дверь и стены на месте, и ничего не горит — внутри хоть оргию устраивай. 

— А если что-то будет гореть? 

— Обычно открывают вентиляционный шлюз и весь воздух высасывает. 

Зараза немного помолчала, наблюдая, как Курьер и Мартинекс обмениваются ценностями, и спросила:

— Нужна диверсия вентиляционной системы.

— Легко!

«Он ушёл, маяк самоуничтожился, я отчаливаю на всех парах. Не подведите там!» — пришло им сообщение от Мартинекса. Теперь его задачей было включить экраны на полную и валить как можно дальше, желательно к точке прыжка, чтобы в случае чего попытаться хотя бы спасти модуль.

Как только Курьер поставил стрелу в контейнере на приготовленную для неё полку и вышел, Йонду тут же поднял её в воздух и заставил проскользнуть в щель закрывающейся двери, оставив висеть под потолком. Стимуляторы действовали отменно: все комнаты и коридоры корабля, которые ему удалось увидеть чужими глазами, в его памяти выглядели чёткой трёхмерной картой, он мог бы гонять стрелу куда угодно, вообще отказавшись от зрения, но точку зрения Курьера приходилось принимать во внимание, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. 

Зараза собралась с силами, и когда Курьер проходил ближе всего к хранилищу юнитов, заставила его войти и осмотреть помещение. Стрела влетела следом, и осталась здесь.

Дождавшись, когда Курьер дойдёт до центра управления, Йонду направил стрелу в вентиляцию, что почти сразу вызвало появление сигнала о неполадке на главном экране. Очень вовремя: хозяин, капитан и единственный обитатель этого корабля (не считая редких животных) уже хотел запустить двигатели для прыжка. Но вместо этого он открыл оповещение о проблеме в системе вентиляции, и — да! это было именно то, что надо! — на экране появилась схема технических коммуникаций отсека. 

Чья конкретно была эта идея — не разобрать, потому что Йонду не переставая говорил что-то вслух, а Зараза вещала слова ему прямо в мозг. 

Чтобы всё получилось, пришлось ещё раз заставить Курьера сходить в хранилище юнитов, благо требовалось лишь слегка подтолкнуть его к идее проверить проблему самостоятельно. Это помогло ещё подробнее изучить комнату, а также дало им время провернуть задуманное, пока он будет идти обратно к панели управления. 

В принципе, всё было до смешного просто: система пожаротушения соединяла вентиляцию со шлюзом мусоросброса, и надо было только убрать решётку в полу, предотвращающую случайное падение в вентиляционную шахту чего-то ценного, опрокинуть стеллаж с горами юнитов на пол, и активировать пожарную сигнализацию. Сложность заключалась в том, чтобы сделать это вслепую, по памяти, с помощью одной только чёртовой стрелы. Йонду попросил отключить его от Курьера и принялся за работу, как только дверь в хранилище закрылась. Зараза могла лишь слушать свист и наблюдать, как перед чужими глазами разворачивается уже привычный маршрут. 

«Он готовится к прыжку, поторопись», — передала она.

Йонду как будто не отреагировал, продолжая насвистывать.

«Три...» — передала она тревожно.

«Два...»

— Всё! — вскрикнула Зараза, вслух, надорвавшимся голосом, и выпала обратно в тесноту шаттла. 

Она слышала и чувствовала всем телом свист — одну единственную ноту без единого колебания обертонов, — казалось, это продолжалось так долго, что ни у одного живого существа не хватит на такое воздуха в лёгких. Это казалось бредом из-за перенапряжения до того самого момента, когда звук закончился уже знакомым изящным «фьють!» и хриплым очень самодовольным смехом. Она пошевелилась, почувствовала как Йонду наклонился вперёд, чтобы она выбралась и могла сесть рядом. И тут она подняла глаза. За иллюминатором кружилась стрела, отблёскивая красным светом. 

— Ты вернул её... — ошарашенно проговорила она, нажала кнопку на наруче, чтобы вытащить иглы, сняла наруч и шлем.

— Я думаю, нам надо проверить всё вон в том направлении, — Йонду нажал несколько кнопок, и навигационная проекция выстроила вектор.

Зараза кивнула. Она вспомнила последний момент глазами Курьера: отчёты о готовности к прыжку на экране, и где-то сбоку на фоне — маленькое мигающее окошко, отчёт о срабатывании системы пожаротушения. Только сейчас она поняла, что видела это, просто не обратила внимания раньше. Чувствовала себя она потерянно и немного сюрреалистично: энергетический коктейль в венах по-прежнему заставлял мозг и тело гореть, душа рвалась в бой. Казалось, что операция на грани провала и время стремительно уходит — надо срочно что-то предпринять, бежать, драться! Но всё закончилось. Грандиозная подготовка, колоссальное напряжение и высочайшие ставки — а решилось всё меньше, чем за минуту, в абсолютном хаосе. Словно яркая вспышка, после которой глаза никак не могли снова привыкнуть к темноте.

Пока Йонду ставил шаттл на курс, Зараза отсоединила его имплант от машины и сняла с него наруч. После чего упала на сиденье без сил. 

Проснулась она с криком. Йонду тут же к ней повернулся и начал сыпать на неё что-то холодное, твёрдое и неприятное. Неприятным оно, правда, было ровно до того момента, пока она не поняла, что это.

— Юниты! Сколько...

— Дохерища! — расхохотался Йонду. — Почти все собрал, вон там след обрывается, видимо корабль прыгнул, и остальное на другой стороне, неизвестно где болтается.

— У нас получилось...

— Я в этом не сомневался, — сказал Йонду, продолжая однако крепко сжимать в руке свою стрелу.

Зараза беспокойно обернулась, приложила руку к груди, встала и подошла к нему, тяжело передвигая ноги через груду юнитов. 

— Мы потеряли большую часть нас.

Йонду вопросительно повернул голову.

— Он улетел очень, очень далеко. Мы больше не чувствуем связи, — она взяла с панели бутылку с водой и сделала несколько больших глотков.

— Ну, он теперь станет зомби и будет искать путь обратно, — неловко попробовал подбодрить Йонду.

— Возможно, — Зараза наконец-то немного улыбнулась. — Нас теперь так мало. Ты побудешь с нами хоть немного? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, она обхватила его за шею и поцеловала. И этот поцелуй не был чем-то, от чего можно отказаться. Йонду даже наконец-то отпустил стрелу. Он, конечно, об этом думал, но опасался, что этот опыт может быть странным и вообще неприятным. Очень зря.

На горе юнитов, украденных невероятно ловким жестом у легендарного странствующего торговца. Со жрицей Правды, в облаке красных спор, теряясь в калейдоскопе обратной связи её ощущений и своих. Ради этого стоило эпично налажать неделю назад.

4.

После того, что Йонду видел в кладовых на корабле Курьера, добыча казалась утешительным поощрением за удачное исполнение хитроумного плана. Точную сумму ему, конечно, никто не назвал — капитаны вообще не имели привычки отчитываться перед командой, — но хватило всем. И раздать долги, и зарезервировать док для капитальной починки и обновления передвижной базы, и устроить трёхдневную пьянку на ближайшей планете, где был достойный квартал развлечений, и вручить щедрое вознаграждение всем участникам операции в соответствии с их вкладом (даже юнга, просто разносившая еду и воду тем, кто не мог оторваться от работы, получила первую в своей пиратской карьере долю). Не состоявших в банде Алеты это конечно не касалось.

Мартинекса и Йонду отправили домой на корабле совсем чуть-чуть лучше того, который они уничтожили в самом начале этого приключения. С собой дали денег ровно столько, чтобы по пути было на что заправиться и пожрать, ну и конечно — шкатулку с капитанской эмблемой Стакара и депешу, где Алета просила слишком сильно их не бить, и вообще присмотреться к пацанам (но ссаную тряпку всё равно иметь наготове).

В целом, могло быть сильно хуже. Можно считать, они вышли совершенно сухими из воды. Но Мартинекса всё равно раздражало прущая во все стороны радость и самодовольство со стороны Йонду: хоть бы на радостях не вляпаться ещё в какое-то... приключение.


End file.
